Gift
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Dedicated to YuriChan220, Helena x Kokoro yuri one-shot: the Gift that a benefactor gives Kokoro to help resolve a misunderstanding. A bit of miscommunication leads sweet resolution. What might this gift be? Read and find out! Read, Enjoy, Review!


**Gift**

**By Major Mike Powell III**

Helena Douglas had many, many alternatives at this time...not many of them any good, but still...was there any "right" way to react to... this? Helena wished to go back in time to five minutes prior. Everything was so mush simpler!

Helena had been just taking a short, slightly troubled afternoon nap. The blonde was missing the embrace and warmth of Kokoro, her sweet, elegant, gorgeous, strong little step-sister and thus, Helena had had the best sleep to begin with.

For the past four days, the first few days of their vacation on New Zack Island, she had been troubled by Kokoro seemingly distancing herself from her...so, Helena was elated to see Kokoro herself knock on her hotel suite...though she hadn't expected Kokoro to suddenly dominate her tongue with a kiss right there in the threshold of the suite and much less did Helena expect to find herself pinned on her back upon the bed she had been napping on earlier, and, once the French of the two had regained control of her senses, Helena grabbed her affectionate little step-sister and gently but firmly pulled her off to the gaze into each other's eyes, Helena and Kokoro both blushing heavily and panting softly after the surprise, passionate kiss.

Then, Kokoro uttered softly…

"Helena-onee-sama...do you like it? Look at me more, please?"

Helena blinked. She uttered "Kokoro...what?" and as the ebony-haired girl of the two settled on the bed, her calves spread to the sides, knees pressed together, hands fiddling on her lap, Helena realized.

She realized just how astonishingly beautiful Kokoro looked, how vulnerable and delicate she felt under her elder's gaze...and _how much skin_ Kokoro had on shameless, glorious display with the white-with-black trim sling bikini she wore.

"What do you think? Somebody...sent it to my suite as a gift. I put it on and immediately came here...I felt like I needed to show you, Onee-sama. It's so cute, isn't it~?" Kokoro cooed like a dove and Helena struggled to get her mind to work right again.

What were her options?!

Helena eventually made her choice...she keeled over with no elegance, a hand clutching her lower face. Helena let off a guttural groan mixed with a gagging noise as blood clogged her nose.

"O-Onee-sama?!" Kokoro cried with panic.

"...you...look...like an angel...!" Helena croaked.

A couple of hours and at least two boxes of tissues later saw the French and Japanese ladies outdoors, sitting side-by-side on the stools at the counter of a grill stand by the beach, enjoying a lovely torch-lit dinner.

The two ladies looked as gorgeous as could be, their exposed skin seeming to glisten with the stand's lighting, the torch lights caressing and warming the ladies' magnificent curves, especially the sling bikini-clad angel that was Kokoro. Helena brushed some of her silky blonde locks behind her ear, as she now had her long golden mane free of her signature ponytail, elegantly sipping from her cup of fine wine.

She smiled softly and reached for Kokoro's hand on the bar counter, their fingers becoming intertwined on pure instinct.

"So, that's what you put distance between us all of a sudden, huh?" She asked. Kokoro gave an awkward little giggle.

"Yes, Onee-sama...I saw Nyo-sama giving you all those gifts...I thought she was trying to court you...and I saw you too having a great time having tea together on the balcony of her suite...I thought-" Kokoro was cut off by a hearty laugh from her elder.

"What?! No! No, my goodness, non! Kokoro, dear, Madame Nyotengu and I were only...well...gushing about you, dear." Kokoro blinked twice and then, gave off an adorable little squeak.

"Onee-sama and Nyo-sama?! W-What? Gushing about me?!" The geisha-in-training's face lit up like a Christmas tree. Helena nodded with a coy smile.

"Yes, about how beautiful, cute and precious you are." The blonde tenderly cupped Kokoro's face in her palm, the younger woman eagerly leaning into the touch.

"Madame Nyotengu said she wanted my blessings to court you, but I told her and I are already lovers, so she backed off...even though she said, and I quote, she has a big, open heart". Helena explained and rolled her eyes at the last giggled and hopped off her stool at the grill bar, gently but eagerly tugging on her elder's hand.

"Well, now I kind of feel bad for, say, Honoka-chan and Marie-san, teehee~ Come, Onee-sama. Walk with me?"

Helena's eye twitched. "She better not take my protegé!" Then, she calmed down and smiled sweetly before placing down some "Zack currency" on the counter for her and Kokoro's delicious grilled meal.

"Yes, Kokoro. Anywhere you want, sweetie~" Helena leaned in to land a soft, chaste kiss on her little step-sister's lips. It was soft and lingering, a promise for more to come later.

Helena squeezed Kokoro's hand and stepped up, the two sling bikini and extreme-cleavage one-piece high-leg swimsuit, all in solid gold for Helena, made their way down to the shore, the soothingly cold water of the sea's gentle waves lapping at their feet as they began to take a nice, leisurely walk on the beach with the strategically-placed torches to light their way as the sun had since tagged out and dipped below the horizon.

"Haaah...~" Kokoro breathed in the cool air and then made herself comfortable with Helena, wrapping her arms around the blonde's and resting her cheek on her shoulder as they walked, the bold sling bikini girl now being her elder's proverbial beach arm candy.

"Sorry for the misunderstanding, Onee-sama...I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions..." Kokoro suddenly apologized.

Helena smiled tenderly and kissed the top of Kokoro's head.

"I guess I'm partly at fault, too. I just...get going when it comes to gushing about you, my dear, heh, and Madame Nyotengu really got going~" That made Kokoro blush deeply and pout.

"Mou, O-Onee-sama...and there I was, worrying...distancing myself from you, thinking you wanted to spend more time with Nyo-sama...I worried and stressed over nothing. Hmph~!" Kokoro tilted her head and pouted, looking away from Helena...yet further squeezing her arm into her shamelessly-exposed cleavage.

"Well...if it helps you feel better...I'm never letting anyone court you, much less try to sway me with gifts. You are mine, and mine alone." Helena then stopped walking and gently but firmly seized Kokoro by the waist and pulled her in for a deep, passionate kiss right there on the beach trail, a hand tangled in silky ebony locks and the other rubbing and caressing the younger woman's hip.

Kokoro responded in kind with a sweet little moan as well as tangling her own fingers in the silky golden mane of Helena, and she even bent a knee in an incredibly classic, womanly pose.

"Mmm...mmhmm...chu...haaah, Onee-sama..."

"Kokoro...my sweet, _mon cherri...mon amour..." _

"...By the way...who sent you this...this floss you're wearing?" Helena suddenly cooed...but there was a dash of ice, a bit...of an edge in her voice.

"Oh? I didn't say who? It was Christie-san! She's so sweet, isn't she? She wanted to help us, for sure~!""…"

"...Onee-sama? Helena-onee-sama...that's...kind of a scary face you have…"

"...I'm going to punt Christie out of the plane on our way back."

"E-Eh?!"

**~The End~**


End file.
